


Axe of Peace

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: Tommy returns to Technoblades cabin to return his axe of peace and to make up with them. It doesn’t go well and he has to leave them forever.(There are two different versions of the story:a Death version, and a kidnapped version.) this is the first time I have posted fanfic :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy took a deep breath. He stared at the wooden stairs infront slowly piling up with snow. “You can do this.” Tommy encouraged himself. With One foot at a time he slowly made his way up the wooden stairs and stood infront of Technoblades door. His ex brothers door. His ex friend. He began getting nervous again and squeezed the glowing axe in his hands. He closed his eyes and knocked on the door.  
“Be right there!” He heard Philza, his father shout from inside. Within moments the door swung open and he was met face to face with his father. He took one look at Tommy’s face he scowled. Tommy gulped and began to speak “hi there da-“ the door was slammed in his face. Tommy was not expecting that. He understood they were upset because he betrayed them, but he wouldn’t even give him a moment to share. Tommy tried knocking again. No answer. He knocked a few more times until he heard Phil yell out “Tommy, leave now!” His voice was full of anger  
“If you could please just-“  
“Tommy.” The deep monotone voice of techno boomed from inside. “If you do not leave within a minute you will leave in a body bag.” Techno threatened. This got through to Tommy. “Alright.” He said defeated. He placed the axe against the railing and quickly wrote a note and tied it to the handle of the axe. He took another look at the door and slowly went down the stairs. We walked across the snowy field while he could feel philza and techno glare at him through the window watching him to make sure he didn’t start anything. Once he made it to the end of the field he stopped. Someone else appeared from the trees. It was dream “Well? How did it go?” He asked coyly.  
“They didn’t want to see me. “ he sighed. “Well. I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s time for you to do the same.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder. Tommy didn’t even look up. He continued to stare at the ground with tears in his eyes. “Alright. Let’s go.” They both walk to the makeshift nether portal in the forest and disappeared.


	2. I would rather die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes Tommy somewhere he has bad memories. Tommy doesn’t like it

Tommy and dream entered the nether. They walked a while until they reached a familiar portal. The portal to logshire. “Dream? Why are we going here?” Tommy asked nervously. Dream smiled. “You know... The most fun I ever had in this server was in logshire with you“ his smile turned into a evil grin. Tommy stared at the portal in horror. Remembering everything that happened there. The worst time he ever experienced. He began to hyperventilate as more and more memories of dreams abuse resurfaced. He began violently shaking. Dream didn’t care “Come on.” Dream demanded nudging him closer to the portal. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it again. He said he would stay with Dream wherever he wanted but he never thought he would be back here. Dream gave him another nudge and he just snapped. He curled his fist and swung at dreams face. Tommys fist made contact with dreams mask cracking it and punching his cheek. Dream did not expect it and fell to the floor holding his swollen cheek. He growled glaring back up at tommy but he was gone. He looked around for him and found him running the opposite way of the portal. Dream cursed and quickly stood up and began the chase. He assumed he would run towards lamanburg or back technos house, but he ran farther into neither. Tommy ran up a makeshift bridge that lead to nowhere he previously made to use as a screaming cliff. He was confused at why he would run that way. There was nothing he could run to there. His eyes shot open in realization. He remembered saving him from jumping into the lava before. He grabbed an ender pearl and threw it to the end of the bridge to intercept him. Tommy saw the pearl and just made a immediate sharp turn jumping off the edge without a second thought. “No!” Dream shouted and pulled out a fire resistance potion and just before he thew it at tommy his enderpearl broke and he was teleported to the end of the bridge throwing the potion into empty air and hitting the lava. He completely froze at the end of the bridge, stuck in place. 

Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava. 

——————

Dream couldn’t move. He saw the notification but he couldn’t move. He can’t believe that tommy killed himself without any hesitation. He began to shake as he looked back to where Tommy jumped. He could only see the bright orange bubbles popping where he once was. He sat down and adjusted himself to sit the edge. He began to scream into the abyss 

——————  
Back In the snowy tundra Phil and techno sit at their table. Still bitter that Tommy showed up at their door that day. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Ramboo came into the house with a confused look. “Did you two see tommy?” he asked but that made them both blow up. “He actually came to the door.” Phil scoffed. “I had to threaten him to leave. I just didn’t want blood on my front door.” Techno grumbled. Ranboo took in what they said but he still looked confused. “Well I just saw him with Dream in the forest. And they had kind of a cryptic conversation.”  
“Great now he’s trying to recriut Dream so he can betray him as well.”   
“they said something like I held up my end now you hold up yours? And then they went into a portal.” Techno crossed his arms. “Well he’s not our problem any more. Why should we care what he does with Dream?” Then a message appeared

Tommy innit tried to swim in lava. 

The room was deathly silent now. Phil was the first one to make a noise and it was a gasp followed by a wailing sob covering his face. Ranboo just stood there shocked. “How?! He was just here!” Techno yelled as the voices inside wailed for Tommy.” Techno swiftly stood up and pulled open opened the door where his brother stood moments before to see his Axe of Peace glowing sitting against the railing with a note attached. He picked it up And read through the note quickly and kept rereading it. He entered his house again with phil still sobbing and ranboo trying to console him. Techno handed phil the note. Phill wiped his eyes and read the note aloud. 

Hey guys, I know you guys are still pissed at me and I get why. I just wanted you guys to know why betrayed you. That day when we confronted Dream, I was so happy when techno stood up for me. But ever since I heard talk of that favour it never left my mind. Since then I was constantly terrified Dream would show up one day using the favour to take me away. I didn’t want you to have the choice. So I left because I knew l’manberg was finished like me. You though are not. I wanted to go down with the nation I built but that didn’t happen. Anyway, I have to go somewhere now and I don’t think I’ll ever see you guys again. I just wanted to say sorry and I love you guys. Bye. 

The note made phil cry louder. He couldn’t believe the last time he would ever saw his son he slammed the door in his face. Techno and his voices keep chanting for blood. He looked at Ranboo “you said you just saw him go to the nether with Dream?” Technoblades voice was full of rage and blood lust. Ranboo just nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I’m going to keep updating hopefully consistently! Please drop a comment I would appreciate it!


	3. Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technos cross >:(

Techno was out for blood. He marched through the snow towards his portal. 

The voices hollered in his head leaving him no room to think. And the little thoughts he was able to get in where about tommy. 

Techno felt so guilty. If he just talked to him, tommy might still be alive. He may have hated tommy so much currently, but he never wanted this. God he was a just a kid. A stupid one, but still a kid. 

Techno got more angry the more he thought about tommy and what Ranboo had said about Dream. 

He entered the nether portal and looked around. 

Nothing. 

No voices, nobody in sight. 

Techno looked both ways. L’manberg or Tommy’s shitty villae. 

The voices decided for him. In unison they all screamed to Tommy’s village. 

When he got close to the village he noticed the long bridge that went out from it leading to nowhere. There was someone on the edge of it. 

Shit, is someone else going to jump in the lava? The closer he came to the person, the more familiar he got. 

He stopped when he was only a few feet away from him. He pulled out the axe of peace. 

“Dream.” He spat holding the axe to him. 

Dream jumped when he heard his voice. He slowly looked back at him. He took off his mask “Technoblade?” 

“You fucked up dream.” Technoblade moved closer to him. 

“Techno... I didn’t kill him. I swear.” 

Techno mumbled. 

“What? Dream asked. 

“LIES!” He roared and charged at Dream.   
Dream avoided technos swinging axe just barely, but was pummeled by techno ramming against him sending them both off the edge. Techno suffocating dream as they plummeted to the lava below.

**Author's Note:**

> So starting at this point the story can branch off into two different stories. I’m going to write the first path first and when I’m done that path I will write the other. Once I start the next one I’ll set a link to where it starts :)
> 
> Also the reason why Dream isn’t in jail is because this takes place the night before the disk confrontation and he makes a deal with Tommy that if he goes back to dream he will leave his family and friends alone


End file.
